Game of Shadows
by Ladywhite777
Summary: In the night he follows him, in the night a sinister plan is hatched. A story of star crossed lovers and betrayal. A sisters love for her brother and a man's ambition to destroy egypt… Who will save them? CarterxHorus SadiexAnubis
1. Chapter 1

Game of Shadows

Horus had finally made it into the palace that the kid pharaoh was living in. His goal, was to assassinate him successfully while making it look like he died of natural causes. But such things required time and patience. Things that Horus was excellent at having when it came to killing his victims. He would be spending the next few months studying the boy as close as he could get to him. Learn everything he could about him. His actions, his daily schedule, everything. Horus would need to know all of this before he could finally devise a way to kill the kid Pharaoh.

He climbed down from the roof and landed on one of the many slabs of granite that was above the hallway where the pharaoh was talking to his sister about the meeting that he had just gotten out of.

Carter, the young Pharaoh in question, glared as Sadie went on and on about how stupid Carter had been in the meeting, and how now no one would take him seriously now that they thought they could kill him easily. All the young king had said was that he didn't have a guard looking after him, but Sadie thought that had been stupid. Not only that but now she was demanding where people could hear that he pick a guard for himself.

"JUST STOP!" Cater snapped suddenly.

Horus blinked a few times as he heard the young king yelling at his sister.

"Carter what were you thinking. Even if you don't actually choose guards if you do so in front of people they will at least think that you are guarded twenty four seven. Why did you do that?!" She yelled, and Horus smirked.

The girl did have a point, if the guild he belonged to believed that the king was guarded heavily they would have been a bit more cautious. So why did the boy think that he didn't need to be guarded? Was he confident that he could handle an assassination attempt? He laid down listening to them with a small smile on his lips.

"Sadie I am a magician! I have magic and I'm good at it! If I'm guarded people will know of my powers and want to kill me all the more!" Carter yelled, and sat down on a marble bench right outside the council room. He looked tired and worn, much too old for a 16 year old boy.

Horus looked at the boy with wide eyes. This was something that he had not expected. He didn't think that the boy possessed magic. This was something he would have to account for when it came down to fighting him. He would have to know exactly what magic he possessed. There was plenty of different ways to test the boy out. But if he had magic then it wasn't that far fetched that his sister did as well. Horus would have to take care of her as well, perhaps have her moved to Memphis for some reason. He would think about that while he slept tonight after finishing his observations of the king for tonight.

Sadie came beside Carter on the bench and put her arm around her brother completely unaware of the man watching from the shadows.

"Carter, I know dad is gone but you need to step up and realize that you need to start acting like a king." Sadie said, and then got up and went to the double doors across the room.

Carter looked after his sister with sadness in his eyes, she didn't believe in hm. Carter then pushed his face into his hands and cried softly into his hands. He was all alone.

Horus looked at the king with a bit of pity, the poor boy was all alone and no one believed in him. Was it that easy? Could it be that simple that all Hours would have to do was push him off the edge of a building? He could easily stage the body to look like he jumped. No it was to early to make an attempt on his life. People would get suspicious if he just suddenly jumped out of a window. He'd have to wait a bit longer.

Patients Horus... Patients.

Perhaps there was a simpler solution to getting closer to the young king Horus thought to himself. He smiled quickly before he slipped back onto the roof and went to where the princess chambers were right after he changed his clothes.

Sadie walked into her bedroom after her fight with Carter and kicked the nearest piece of furniture across the room. She had never felt like a worse sister! How could she have said that to Carter and then just walked away. Honestly what was wrong with her! Although her brother just didn't understand, she was all alone now too. He wasn't the only one who was sad. Sadie ran a hand over her head and looked down at the grave dog she had named Anubis, and then hugged him after falling to her knees.

"What am I going to do?" She asked the dog.

There was a quick rapt at Sadie's door as Horus waited outside with the handmaid. He was wearing a guard's uniform and kilt along with assorted jewelry that one would wear.

"Your grace, a guest to see you..." The handmaid said slowly through the door.

Sadie jumped up and came out after smoothing out her white dress and whipping her eyes so that there was no trace of her moment of weakness. If Carter could not be strong then she would need to be. So Sadie went out the door and nodded at the servant.

"What is it? I was in the middle of serving your king." Sadie snapped, and then stopped short at the sight of the tall man in front of her.

Her cheeks burned as Sadie took in the man's warm skin and long braid, he wore a kilt of white and sandals that looked like they were made of gold. Around his neck was beautiful jewels and on his hip was a beautiful sword.

"I have come to help you my princess. I hear that the pharaoh does not have a guard, and I was hoping that you would allow me to fill in the position. I wish to protect the lord pharaoh with my life..." He said, strong and confidently.

Sadie blinked a few times before coming back to her little world where she was a royal and this beautiful man was looking for a job. It would have been nice if she had thought that before opening her her mouth.

"The job is yours." She said without thinking.

Horus blinked a few times at how easy it was to fool this little girl of 15. It couldn't be that simple, were they that desperate to have someone guard the pharaoh.

"When, when do I start my princess?" He asked.

Horus honestly did not think that it would be this easy. There must be a trap. But where? When, now?

Sadie shook her head and flushed brightly at her childish actions. She tucked a piece of golden hair behind her ear and gave her handmaid an apologetic look.

"Forgive me, I was caught off guard by your formidable stacher. I can not promise you the job without many tests to prove your worth, and your loyalty to your Pharaoh." Sadie said, nodding to herself.

Horus smiled at her his teeth perfectly white. His right eye brown and the other an ice blue.

"Of course my princess. I'll do whatever you ask of me. I'll do it and anything else to prove my loyalty." He assured her.

"My brother needs only the best, an extension of himself, and a man blessed by the gods. Betray him and I will kill you myself, and don't think for a moment that I couldn't do it." She hissed at him, but then smirked. "Tomorrow we will start looking for a guard, be at the throne room at dawn and I'll see what your worth is."

* * *

Hello everyone, this is the first part of Kitsu and my role play! This is will a multi chapter story and this first chapter was edited by me. I hope you enjoy our story! As we finish it Kitsu or I will post on it for you!


	2. Chapter 2

Trials

Carter went into the throne room feeling more annoyed at his sister then ever before. Without his consent Sadie had set up a competition to find Carter a guard to stay by his side and help defend him against those who wished to kill him. So he was dressed in his ceremonial robes with a bored expression as men of all shape and sizes lined up in front of the throne to tell him why they should be his guard.

It was killing him. He had already heard 60 men tell him the same thing over and over again. All of them seemed the same to Carter, and Sadie looked just as bored as him but when he asked if they could just end the speaking portion of the trials all she would say was.

"He's not here yet."

It was driving the young king man. Who was Sadie so set on? Why not just go to the physical tests and see who came out on top? Although all these men wished to guard him with their lives, the least he could do was shut up and listen to why they thought they should be by his side.

Finally Horus came up to the throne looking around with a confident smile though he was still a little nervous about being surrounded by people but it didn't show. His hair was tied in a ponytail to the side. He was wearing the plain white tunic that he wore the other day and his arms were covered in gold bands and bracelets.

Horus bowed at the foot of the stairs.

"My lord Pharaoh I'm sure by now that you have heard from countless men about why you should choose them and so forth to protect you, and guard you. However if I may, I'd like to speak to you of something very different indeed." He said looking at the pharaoh with his mismatched eyes.

Eyes he'd been born with and eyes that allowed him to see things that no one else could. The eyes of Horus himself.

Carter had froze at the sight of this man. Carter had never seen such a beautiful man before. He was tall and dark and very masculine. Although what Carter noticed the most was the man's amazing mismatched eyes sparkling with confidence and power. Carter felt his face heat as his sister sat up and smiled beside him.

"Carter, that's the man I was telling you about?" Sadie whispered to him.

Carter glanced at her for a moment and then shot her a glare. Then he returned his eyes to the bold stranger.

"You should state your name in the presence of your Pharaoh before you go on about your 'something different'." Carter said keeping his head high.

Horus smiled largely as he looked at him.

"My name is Horus my lord pharaoh. Named after the God of war, the avenger." He said keeping his head low.

"As for what I wish to speak of. Your enemies my lord. There are dozens of assassins that want you dead before you are able to have an heir. From the north and the south and across the sea." He said. "I know because it has been my duty to seek out these assassins."

Many people tried to speak at Horus's brave words, but Carter raised his hand and all of them went silent, including Sadie.

"What you speak of is high treason, I did not know of assassins wanting me dead, how would a peasant know of such evil lurking in my kingdom while I stand by clueless?" Carter asked, his voice calm even though he was anything but.

"I know what I speak of can kill me. However, I thought that the lord Pharaoh might want to know that the House of Life is keeping things from you. I risk my life to show you my loyalty. You can have my head cut off now if you wish. When I was a child I was born blind. My mother was killed right after I was born. My father pleaded for the gods to heal me as he laid dying as well. So that I may avenge my parents death and kill their murder. I was chosen by Horus to do so. Now allow me to kill the ones who murdered your father, and are planning to kill you as well." He said, looking at him directly with his piercing mismatched eyes.

Carter was frozen and before he could even think about what the man was saying his right hand magician from the House of Life yelled.

"Size him! He speaks out against the pharaoh!"

The guards looked uncertain and Carter stood, looking like a snake had almost bitten him. He turned on the man and before he could yell Sadie kicked the man in the groin making the guards rush forward to protect her.

"Take him away." Carter told the guards who picked up the tractor magician.

Cater then looked down at the smug looking Horus.

"It looks like the House of Life would not wish for you to speak Horus. Therefore I will hear what you have to say, come with me." Carter said quickly.

Sadie was right behind him as the three of them and a group of guards walked them to Carter's private chambers where there were wards set up to keep anyone from hearing what was to be said. Carter then made the guards stand around the walls, they would help witness whatever this man was claiming. Carter knew of the Houses anger towards having a young king, this might be what he needed to investigate them.

"For a long time now the House of Life has kept things hidden from the Pharaoh, the royal family, and from even the chief lector himself so do not bother that old man. He is lucky that he himself hasn't been killed yet. Your father wished to find out what they were hiding. Thus why he was murdered. " Horus said slowly looking at all of them with a serious look.

"They have hired assassins to kill you my lord pharaoh..." Horus finished.

"It is unlikely that all the house of life is trying to kill me. Although I am aware of some threat and you have confirmed that. So you have my thanks." Carter said softly.

Sadie smiled.

"I told you this guy was for real."

Horus looked at the Pharaoh and the princess slowly.

"So do you accept my offer of being your guard. Or will you kill me know for high treason, for simply speaking the truth?" He asked.

Carter glared at the man.

"Giving you the position as my guard would offend the House of Life, something that I can't afford as of right now. But you have served me well Horus and therefor you will be added to my personal guard along with another from the house of life. Her name is Zia, if you work well with her you will be rewarded and if you fail then you will be fired." Carter said and Sadie smiled.

"Now that is thinking like a king." She said softly.

Horus nodded slowly. "Of course as you wish my lord pharaoh. " he said bowing again as he got up and left looking at the boy king again. As he turned finally he smirked.

'All too easy...' He thought.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter two, this was done by me as well cuz Kitsu is still out of town! Leave a comment about how much you love the story please and we will continue to post chapters quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Learning to get along

Zia waited outside the king's chambers alongside the Pharaoh's new guard, the one who had made Carter start doubting her brothers and sisters at the house. So Zia couldn't help shooting a glare every now and again at the guard named Horus. After a while he glared back and she couldn't stay silent any longer.

"I dont care what lies you've told the Pharaoh, but you won't stop me from staying by his side. I have been his friend since I was a young girl." Zia hissed.

Horus sneered back at her with a gleam in his mismatched eyes.

"Oh I have intentions of doing that my dear lector. If the lord pharaoh starts choosing me over you it is simply because he prefers me over you. But don't let your hatred of the truth about your House of Life blind you to your job. I'll do my job and you'll do your job, but if there is an assassin trying to kill the lord pharaoh." Horus said getting closer to Zia his eyes sparkling. "Don't get in my way..." He said sternly

Zia had fire in her eyes and she glared death at the man not fazed at all by his cold words.

"Speak to me in that tone again and it is your life you'll need fear for not the Pharaohs." She hissed. "For all I know you are the monster hunting the Pharaoh, and by the gods if you are, I'll destroy you."

"If the Pharaoh wished me dead he'd just have to say the word and I would gladly kill myself for him. Can you say the same? When I die I know where I am going." He said, looking at her with a cold sneer. "Do you?" Horus asked before he walked to the opening doors.

The pharaoh wanted to speak to both of them about a trip he needed to go on. All Zia felt from the man in front of her was evil. He was too devoted and mindless for Zia's liking. As she followed him into the Pharaoh's chambers, she planned a way to stop him if need be. As Horus stood in front of where the Pharaoh sat he smiled playfully before he knelt on a knee before him.

"You requested us my lord Pharaoh?" Asked Horus.

Carter was looking at the two from his place on the window ciel a few feet in front of them. Today the young Pharaoh was dressed in a white kilt with a bare chest. He was without eye makeup either signifying that this was his time off away from being the Pharaoh.

"Welcome friends, Sadie couldn't make are meeting this afternoon because her pet needed her attention." Carter tried to say without a grinning.

Horus blinked a few times at Carter's good mood.

"Um very well..." He said slowly, before he looked at the Pharaoh with a curious look. "What can we assist you with today my lord Pharaoh you wished to speak with us?" He asked

"Well normally I like to go help the common people on hot days like this but, since my life has been under constant threat I have decided to disguise myself as a nobleman's son working under the Pharaohs odors. You two will accompany me so we can get to know one another better, and so you can guard me of corse." Carter said smiling.

Horus blinked a few times looking at the boy King and then back at Zia to see if this was some kind of joke that they played on new guardsmen but her face remained as annoying as ever so he deemed what was being said true.

"I... Very well my lord Pharaoh." Horus said, was this boy insane there were countless possible enemies lying out there and he wants to disguise himself as a noble and run around the city? These were the thoughts running wild through Horus's mind.

"Your wish is our command." Horus said standing.

Zia looked at Carter for a long moment after he had spoken that ridiculous plan but after a moment she realized that he was for real. She stood as well not wanting to be on the floor anymore.

"I understand you like your commoners your grace, but your life should not be at risk for them. This is foolish." She said coldly.

"It will do the people some good to see their new Pharaoh even if they do not know it is him. If they know their Pharaoh is with them then they'll continue to do as he instructs them. I think it is a good plan as long as we stay close to him no matter what. So you feel better." Horus said to Zia.

"Well I appreciate both of your council on this matter but I will be going to the common people regardless of danger. Fearing the assassin's gives them power over me and I can't allow that." He said. "So we leave at sunset." Carter finished.

Horus nodded slowly.

"Very well my lord Pharaoh, we will see you there then." He said before he bowed. "Is there anything else you wish to have us do before then?"

"Yes tonight you to will dine with Zia and get to know one another better before we leave to visit the common people. After all my life is in both of your capable hands." Carter said, smirking evilly at both of them.

Horus nodded slowly he'd expected this and was also looking forward to it. He was already use to being around people he hated, mostly the people from other guilds.

"Very well my king." Horus said bowing.

"My King you can't be serious we get along just fine as work partners," Zia glared at Carter.

Carter glared. "Both of you go, I wont repeat myself understand? Just do it, I want both of you to get along." Carter said softer, and then looked at Zia with a pleading look.

"As you wish my king..." Horus said, bowing to him before he looked over at Zia and smiled at her he got up and walked back to the door to get ready for the journey traveling as a lord's guard.

Zia followed Horus out of the room with her arms crossed, she would get to know this man for Carter's sake. It was her job to defend him, but to also act like his friend.

"Well for the Pharaoh we will grab a quick dinner, and then meet him so he can indulge in his hobby." Zia said with a wave of her hand.

Horus nodded waving for her to go in front of him. "Well lead the way..." He said. "I'll even let you pick out the meal." He said with a smile.

Although he was watching her every movement. Gauging her abilities and her intelligence. So without skipping a beat Zia took him to the kitchens to get them a good and nutritious meal filled with vestibules and then she took a seat on a pillow around a low set table.

"I hope you liked what I picked, too much meat before exercise makes me feel ill. Too much grease." She said nodding to herself.

"I see... Well I hope you don't mind if I get some meat on my next trip for food. I'm afraid it will take a bit more than vegetables to fill me up." Horus said with a smirk on his lips.

Zia flipped her hair her eyes never leaving his.

"I would assume, and there will be meat but not what I'm sure you're used to."

"Oh and what meat might that be?" Horus asked as he looked at her slowly his eyes hard as he stared at her hardly blinking at her.

"The same as any other meat we can have in egypt, cow. Unless you can't stough that." Zia scoffed returning his rude behavior.

Horus laughed slightly as he shook his head. "You know, we are suppose to be getting along." He said as he got up to go get some meat. "I don't see why you don't like me." He lied easily.

"Because I don't think you are right for Carter, I mean the Pharaoh. To be honest with you I don't think you even care about him, you show up like you know everything and it makes me sick! Carter is a gentle boy and everyone around him is afraid he will be ripped away from us just like his father! Do you have any idea how rare it is to find a Pharaoh willing to put his life on the line for the common people!" Horus jumped at Zia's sudden yelling and before he could say anything she snapped at him again.

"Carter is more than some Pharaoh, he is a good person and very dear to me. When I was a little girl my magic was so strong I had to be put to sleep in a temple of water. I follow Ra, that was like living in hell for two years of my young life. When Carter learned of this he was so angry he and Sadie disrespected their father and the House of Life to free me from my prison! He didnt even know me. He had no reason to care about me, I was just some magician to him," She was trembling by the end of her story. "Carter is a good person...and I will never allow him to be harmed. I hope you understand that you stand against the Gods if you are not worthy of being his guard."

Horus looked at her a little shocked by how passionate Zia talked about the pharaoh. "I do care for the his grace. If I didn't then why would I tell him about the people who were trying to kill him or his sister. All around us Zia people trying to kill the pharaoh. I would die to save him, why must you doubt me? Do not let your jealousy cloud your mind or else you will be the next one to join his father. " he said coldly, but quietly.

"And I want one thing clear. I won't even look back at you when that happens, because I'll be the one who's making sure that person is dead. You are my comrade even if you don't like me, and you forget Horus saved my life. I owe my soul to him I must give out retribution. " Horus said, his eyes gleaming before he got up and walked to his room

Zia watched as the man left and felt rather clam. She knew that man had secrets but there was some part of him that told the truth. Some part of him that was what he said. Although his remark of jealousy bothered Zia. She was not jealous, her feelings for the pharaoh were completely platonic. Although even as Zia rationalized her thoughts Horus had left her shaken.

Zia knew then if it came down to a fight between them, she would not make it out alive.

* * *

Hello guys, sorry we havent posted. Kitsu cant help me cuz hes away and I'm sicker then a dog. Therefore we haven't been rping very much. We hope you like it, please leave a comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Kindness

Carter waved as Zia and Horus joined him at the back of the place. The sun was almost set so they wouldn't have any problems with the heat. The three took a wagon until they got to the nile where Carter's cart of food was waiting for him with a few more guards but not enough to draw attention. Carter smiled at his companions and waved at his other guards who smiled. They had been helping Carter feed the poor for a very long time. Carter had started all this when he had just turned 7 years old. His father had let him after he had cried over a little girl who had asked him for food in the market one day.

Carter couldn't stand to see his people suffering, it made him ill. So when they joined up with the food cart he turned to Zia and Horus.

"Alright you to let's get to work. Zia you pass out food to the older people, they take better to kind looking girls. Horus you help me with the families. The rest of the men will help unload and pass out food to everyone else. When we run out another should be here by then and we'll head back when night falls." Carter said smiling at them as the guards already set out to work.

Zia nodded quickly going to where she was assigned without complaint.

Horus nodded slowly as he listened to what the pharaoh asked him. When he was done ordering him around he got up and pulled out the sack of food and handed it out to the families. He smiled kindly at them as he thought of how if it wasn't honestly for Carter these people would result to thieving to get the necessary food for them to live the meager lives. Honestly it would be easier if he could just killed them all.

However he supposed that it would lead to an uprising if Carter did that and he didn't think the boy King would be able to do that being raised in peace.

Cater worked long and hard until long into the night, it was only when Zia pulled him aside did he finally agree that he had to stop for today and ordered the workers to tell the families and people that their would be no more food tonight. Much to Carter's hardship the line of neverending hungry mouths was killing him. He wished he could do more and thinking about the people going home without food made his gut hurt.

Carter went over to his new guard Horus and held out a wineskin to him with a shy smile.

"You've earned this." He said softly. "You worked really hard today."

Horus looked at Carter as he handed the assassin the wine skin. Sweat gleamed off his body from the hard never ending work of feeding the hungry people of Egypt. He took the wine skin as he drank from it finally quenching his thirst that he'd been dealing with for a few hours now.

"Thank you your grace that was very kind of you to do..." He said slowly with a small fake smile.

Carter smiled and sat beside his new guard. His hair was messy but Carter almost seemed to glow with the accomplishment of helping his people to the best of his ability. He was happy and sitting next to Hours made his heart beat just a little faster. To Carter the man was beautiful and so strong looking.

"You've earned it there is no reason to thank me. The people owe you kindness Horus." Carter beamed.

Horus looked at Carter slowly. This boy was truly something he'd never experienced before. He was either completely oblivious to the evils that he could have faced tonight or he was incredibly stupid. Horus couldn't figure out which one that was.

Perhaps it was because of the overwhelming amount of kindness that Carter was being towards him. Horus had never been kind to many people and he most certainly hadn't had anyone be kind to him. Kindness got people killed. "I was simply doing my task my lord. We should head back. Before the sun rises. "

Carter nodded yawning and slowly going to his feet only to sway for a moment.

"Carter, are you alright?" Zia asked from a few paces away.

Carter smiled, Zia rarely used his name but when he went undercover like this he did it so he would seem more normal and people wouldn't just jump to the fact that he was the Pharaoh. Carter waved it off but the truth was he was tired. He was tried of fearing for his life, and never having a moment where he could not worry about someone trying to kill him, or worse. He looked at his new guard and paused when he saw how Horus was studying him and it made Carter blush lightly and look away.

"Come, its only a little way to the horses and then we can make our way back to the palace."

"I do not think it would be wise to ride a horse while you are this tired. You can ride with me my lord." He said slowly as he looked at him with a worried look that he'd learned early on to fake.

"Come..." Horus said, pulling Carter up onto his chariot. Then easily mounted the chariot holding him tightly to his chest.

I waited for Zia to mount hers the other guards taking off behind Horus and Carter. Carter flushed brightly but being off his feet felt good, and he rested his head against Horus. It was nice not to have to walk back even if he did feel bad that some of his men were going to have to walk all the way back without a horse or a strong man to help them do it.

"Thank you my friend." Carter said.

Horus looked at him with a small smile as he kept the horses going at a steady pace. "I'm merely doing my job my lord. Besides, it's not uncommon for lords to do this..." He said, he didn't shift as he felt the king rest his head on him.

He was more tired than he let on. When they got there Carter was sleeping hard against him. Horus picked him up and quietly went to his chambers depositing him gently on his soft bed full of goose down, pulling the cover over Carter. After taking his sandals and bracelets, and chest plate off.

Carter stirred his eyes resting on Horus as he fought his sleep. It was embarrassing being taken care of so thoroughly. Although Horus was treating him like a child and to Carter's anoence, he liked it. He liked having someone worry about him.

"Thank you. ...Horus." Carter mumbled.

Horus smiled softly at him, he had to admit that he looked pretty cute half asleep like he was.

"It is my pleasure my lord, do you need help with anything? Shall I fetch the servants for you?" He asked Carter.

Carter shook his head.

"No, but thank you for your kindness. Your a good guard."

Horus smiled softly at him. Ok no the boy king was way too cute for his own good. Horus shook his head as he backed away trying to clear his dirty thoughts of what he wanted to do to the king and walked away. "Good night lord pharaoh." He said slowly as he closed his door pushing his feelings down.

Kindness only got people killed.

* * *

 **Hi guys, I'm posting this late so there might be a few mistakes. Try to forgive, but I thought you guys would want more of the story. Thanks for all the comments, and soon Kitsu, the other person doing this with me, will write one of these comments. Thanks so much for the reviews, heres a tip, it makes us want to post more when we get some. Have fun waiting for more! Please review!**


End file.
